Sex Specialist
The ability to be a master of inducing sexual gratification in a target or partner. Sub-power of Indomitable Sexuality. Also Called *Master Courtesan/Escort/Concubine/Consort *Sex Expert *Sexual Experience/Intuition/Proficiency *Sex God/Goddess Capabilities The user has an encyclopedic knowledge in sexual and carnal techniques, allowing them to invoke a specific type of sexual fulfillment in a specific sexual partner. This results in great, or absolute, satisfaction for their partner. The nature of the ability revolves around the fulfillment of the target in a sexual capacity, which may or may not involve pleasure, pain, or other sensations. In some cases, it may even involve the negation of these sensations, so long as this still results in the satisfaction of the partner. Completion of this task may involve any number of other abilities or talents and can range from natural to supernatural. The sensations induced are partially voluntary and partially involuntary. For example, they can induce pleasure in someone who is not expecting or desiring it, as well as meet individual requests with skill and competency. In more extreme cases, they may create, induce, or reveal new desires that the partner never even realized they had. Some forms of this power may be mental rather than physical. A flawless master will employ both. Applications *Anatomical Intuition *Body Language Analysis *Body Supremacy *Comfort Inducement *Empathy *Encyclopedic Knowledge; towards all sexuality *Love Intuition *Orgasm Inducement *Pain Inducement *Pleasure Inducement *Seduction Intuition *Seductive Magnetism *Sensation Manipulation *Serenity Inducement *Sexual Inducement *Sexual Sight *Subliminal Seduction Associations *Enhanced Beauty *Enhanced Charisma *Incubus Physiology *Indomitable Sexuality *Love Embodiment *Lust Manipulation *Pheromone Manipulation *Pleasure Manipulation *Sense Manipulation *Succubus Physiology Limitations * Useless against users of Seduction Immunity or Apathy. * The ability can backfire if the target's body can administer an effect, such as Negative Touch. * User's own happiness may not be important. They may dislike, or be greatly repulsed by, their target/partner but have no choice but to perform anyway. * Mutually exclusive to Chastity Empowerment. Known Users Gallery Podrick Payne.jpg|Podrick Payne (Game of Thrones) had his first time with the Seven Kingdoms' greatest courtesans, who enjoyed it so much they refused any payment aside from his return. Olenna Tyrell.jpg|Olenna Tyrell (Game of Thrones) was said to be so good at sex during her youth, that her sister's fiancé fell in love with her instead. Vincent.jpg|Vincent Brooks (Catherine, pictured right) fell in love with the succubus Catherine (pictured left) and chose to return to the underworld with her. He later became so skilled at sex that Catherine and all other succubi are now his subjects and concubines. bondtatiana.jpg|James Bond (James Bond) is infamous in the spy business for his ability to sometimes turn a villain's top henchwoman into an ally, or gain impressive cooperation from female witnesses. Lilim H.png|Lilim (Valkyrie Crusade) Danny Sexbang Ninja Sex Party.png|Danny Sexbang (Ninja Sex Party) possesses sexual powers and a libido so powerful, he has liberated entire abstinent civilizations through his own sexual shenanigans. Kimihito Kurusu.png|Despite being a virgin, Kimihito Kurusu (Monster Musume) is incredibly skilled at pleasing female Liminals, even through accident or non-sexual means. Rou Ai Kingdom.png|The pleasure partner of the insatiable Queen Mother of Qin, Rou Ai (Kingdom) is a skilled lover during sex due to his large member and impressive endurance. Masou_Gakuen_HxH_Volume_12_Black_White_Kizuna_Reiri_nayuta.jpg|The Hida family (Hybrid × Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia) are all naturally skilled in sexual acts. Reiri (left) and Kizuna (middle) can do it for hours together without holding back. Masou Gakuen HxH Volume 09 Color 02 Zelshione.jpg|Zelshione (Hybrid × Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia) is very experienced and masterful in pleasuring women, as well as being a natural when she did it with a man for the first time. Masou Gakuen HxH Volume 11 Black White Landred.jpg| Landred (Hybrid × Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia) is a master in sexual pleasure, with an immensely sexy body and the skills to make full uses of it. Resisting her advancement is near impossible for almost anyone, regardless of gender. Masou Gakuen HxH V09 Color 04.jpg|Despite being out of practice, Osiris (Hybrid × Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia) still knows how to pleasure a man and taught Kizuna a few lessons about sex. Basara_and_Mio.jpg|Basara Toujou (Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha) has become a master in pleasuring a number of different women throughout his experience in the Master-Servant Pact using a succubus' power by using various methods to dominate them making even a goddess his partner. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Mental Power Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Real Powers Category:Sexual-based Abilities Category:Common Powers